L'éclipe arrive parfois plus tôt que prévu
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Univers Alternatif – Dieux. Juleka est la Déesse Noire de la Lune et pourtant, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Les autres Dieux se demandent même si elle existe. Rose, la Déesse du Soleil, décide qu'elle va essayer de la contacter.


**Titre : **L'éclipse arrive parfois plus tôt que prévu

**Shipping :** Juleka x Rose (Julerose)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Thomas Astruc, l'idée est de ggungabyfish, ainsi que le fanart qui est de soundofez sur **tumblr**.

**Résumé : **Univers Alternatif – Dieux. Juleka est la Déesse Noire de la Lune et pourtant, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Les autres Dieux se demandent même si elle existe. Rose, la Déesse du Soleil, décide qu'elle va essayer de la contacter.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici sur le fandom Miraculous pour une nouvelle histoire ! Cette fois-ci centré sur le couple secondaire que sont Juleka et Rose. Ce n'était pas prévu que je fasse un nouveau one-shot vu la montagne que j'ai déjà en stock, et c'était encore moins prévu que je fasse autant de pages, mais nous y voilà.

L'idée de base vient de ** ggungabyfish** qui l'a proposé sur tumblr, et le magnifique fanart que vous voyez en photo-cadre de la fiction appartient à ** soundofez**, également sur tumblr.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux personnages, j'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop out of character. Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse des possibles fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qui auraient pu échapper à ma vigilance. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours !

* * *

Rose, Déesse du Soleil, avait beau venir dans cette salle de réunion depuis quelques années, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Ses larges yeux bleus continuaient de regarder avec étonnement la pièce dans laquelle elle était assise. La salle était grande et lumineuse, à la hauteur démesurée. Au centre, trônait une large table ronde bordée de siège. Une quinzaine de sièges, pour être plus précis. Tous occupé par d'autres Dieux aussi diversifiés que leurs caractères le leur permettait. Du moins, presque tous.

Marinette, Déesse des Cieux, était une jeune femme aux couettes sombres, aux yeux aussi bleus de l'océan et dégageait une aura de leader calme mais puissante. Debout, paumes tendues sur la table pour retenir son poids, elle remercia le groupe d'être venus, et porta ensuite son attention d'un regard peiné vers le siège vide de l'absente.

« Je vois que la Déesse Noire de la Lune n'a toujours pas fait acte de présence... », remarqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Non. », répondit aussitôt Adrien, Dieu des Profondeurs, en secouant sa tête blonde. « Je me demande pourquoi elle ne vient jamais... »

« Peut-être qu'elle est timide et qu'elle n'ose pas venir ? », supposa Ivan, Dieu de la Terre, en se triturant anxieusement les doigts d'un air peu assuré malgré son physique imposant.

« Vous cassez pas la tête : elle existe pas, tout simplement ! », lança Kim, Dieu du Vent, sur un ton nonchalant tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

« Mais logiquement, si la nuit tombe sur notre monde, c'est qu'elle doit forcément exister. », raisonna Mylène, Déesse des Plantes, son poing contre le menton et un sourcil froncé de réflexion.

« Bah pourquoi elle n'est pas là, alors ? », contredit Alix, Déesse du Temps, sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Ça veut rien dire, Mylène. », commença Sabrina, Déesse du Devoir, tout en tournant la tête vers la concerné. « Nous savons très bien que lorsque le Soleil se couche, la nuit tombe automatiquement sur notre monde. Alors même si elle existe, ton argument ne tient pas la route. »

« Mais si cette fameuse Déesse de la Lune n'existe pas, comment tu expliques qu'il y a des informations à son sujet dans la Bibliothèque Sacré ? », fit valoir Nathaniel, Dieu des Couleurs.

« Pff ! Ces vieux grimoires ? Tu parles... ! », lança Kim tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tout ce qu'on sait, », reprit aussitôt Max, Dieux de la Connaissance, tout en remontant ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez. « c'est qu'elle s'appelle Juleka. Son temple est beaucoup plus éloigné que tous les nôtres. Il est à l'opposé de celui de Rose –ce qui est logique ceci dit, puisque Rose est la Déesse du Soleil et Juleka celle de la Lune, normal qu'elles soient aussi éloignée l'une de l'autre. Le temple de la Déesse Noire est dans un endroit tellement reculé qu'il faut facilement une longue journée de marche pour l'atteindre. De plus, les rumeurs disent que les dernières mètres du domaine sont hantés ou maudits. Quiconque s'en approche finit soit tué, soit renvoyé d'où il vient à la vitesse de la lumière avec une perte de mémoire des récents événements, brouillant ainsi les souvenirs de la personne qui pourrait l'avoir vu. », énonça le jeune homme à la peau foncée comme s'il récitait un texte appris par cœur.

Rose assimila ses paroles d'un regard inquiet tandis qu'un frisson parcourra son dos nu, ce qui l'obligea à serrer ses poings contre la tunique blanche qui lui recouvrait le corps.

« Ouai mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, on est même pas sûr que ces faits soient avérés. », répondit flegmatiquement Nino, le Dieu du Son, tout en coinçant sa mâchoire dans son poing.

« Eh bien moi, je ne croirais rien du tout si y'a pas de preuve concrète que cette fameuse Déesse Noire de Lune soit vivante. », déclara fermement Alya, la Déesse de la Vérité.

« Moi j'suis persuadé qu'elle nous prend de haut et qu'on est « pas assez bien pour l'honorer de sa présence » ou une connerie comme ça. » répliqua à nouveau Kim en utilisant ses doigts en guise de guillemets pour appuyer ses propos.

A ce moment là, l'estomac de Rose, qui semblait soudainement trop serré à son goût –et pas à cause de la ceinture orange à sa taille, lui cria d'intervenir.

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. », protesta gentiment la blonde aux cheveux courts en se frottant les tibias avec le dos de ses pieds nus.

« Ah ouais ? Et le coup que nous a fait la Déesse de la Beauté, tu t'en souviens ? », répondit Alix du tact-o-tac, sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

« C'est vrai que Chloé est venue une seule fois et après ça, elle n'est plus venue parce que nous n'étions pas assez bien à son goût malgré que je sois là... », se souvient tristement Adrien en baissant la tête sur ses poings serrés.

« Bon débarras, oui ! », lança une voix dans le groupe alors que l'exclamation surprise de Sabrina s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs.

« Qui a dit ça ?! », s'outragea la rousse, connue également pour être le toutou de la Déesse de la Beauté.

« On s'en fiche ! », s'exclama Nathaniel.

« Tout le monde sait que si une déité a l'appellation « Noire » dans son nom, c'est qu'elle va forcément nous apporter des problèmes ! », argumenta Ivan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a raison ! Vous vous rappelez la Déesse Noire du Mensonge ? », poursuivit Mylène alors qu'une poignée de Dieux acquiesçaient et murmuraient le prénom de Lila.

« Ouais bah si elle est comme ces deux pestes, elle n'a qu'à rester dans son temple morbide loin de nous ! », déclara Alix en tapant sur la table.

Impuissante, le cou rentrée dans ses épaules, les yeux de Rose suivaient craintivement les critiques incessantes qui fusaient entre ses camarades. Elle était inquiète qu'ils en viennent aux mains, comme en attestait déjà les crépitements qui résonnaient dans la salle, mais heureusement, la voix du chef gronda au-dessus de tout ce brouhaha.

« Hé, hé ! Stop ! », s'écria Marinette en se levant et en frappant dans ses mains. « Un peu de calme ! »

Le silence tomba aussitôt autour de l'assemblé, de même que les différents Dieux se réinstallèrent dans leur siège en ayant au moins la décence de paraître honteux. La Déesse des Cieux, après avoir fusiller tout le monde du regard, pu pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix posée.

« Je comprends votre doute sur son existence mais cela ne sert à rien de se battre à propos de ça. Oui, ça reste regrettable que Juleka ne soit pas venue ce mois-ci mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette réunion. »

Et puis, juste comme ça, le débat concernant la Déesse Noire de la Lune fut clos, et Marinette continua son monologue pour diriger la conversation vers les sujets pour lesquels ils s'étaient déplacés.

**.**

Une fois la réunion terminée, Rose ressortit de la salle avec l'impression que sa tête s'était transformer en une planète aussi énorme que lourde.

La blonde passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et poussa un soupire. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant les différentes joutes verbales que les autres Dieux s'étaient lancées ou les sujets sur leur rendements annuels qui l'avait épuisé, mais bien la partie concernant la Déesse Noire de la Lune. Cela intriguait Rose à tel point qu'elle n'avait fait qu'y penser pendant l'heure précédente. Lors de leur dispute en début de réunion, quelque chose avait bougé dans ses entrailles, peut-être son instinct, et elle savait au fond d'elle que ce mystère devait être éclaircit.

Le seul moyen de prouver que Juleka existe bel et bien, fut tout simplement de se rendre à son temple. Comme Max l'avait dit, cela prendrait à Rose une bonne journée de marche pour y arriver.

Le fait que le domaine soit hanté faisait légèrement peur à Rose mais elle se dit que cela valait le coup d'essayer. Après tout, si c'était des êtres maléfiques, la pureté de son soleil et de ses pouvoirs lumineux pouvaient chasser n'importe quel spectres.

D'un hochement de tête, Rose décida de se mettre en route le plus tôt possible. Si elle partait maintenant, elle arriverait là-bas au milieu de la nuit, donc il y avait de fortes chances pour que la Déesse de la Lune soit réveillé.

**.**

Rose prit donc le chemin opposé à son propre temple. Elle passa les secondes, les minutes, et les heures à marcher en silence. Ses pieds nus foulèrent les graviers. Parfois, elle marchait dans le sable. Ensuite, c'était une grande étendue d'eau pas plus profonde qu'une flaque. Puis vint le tour de l'herbe douce qui lui procura une sensation de légèreté. A la fin de la journée, elle pénétrait dans les bois et en sortait une heure plus tard grâce au mini soleil qu'elle avait invoqué depuis son index comme si c'était une torche pour la guider. Une fois sortit de la forêt, ses pieds marchèrent, cette fois-ci, sur une terre sèche et tiède.

Rose nota également que le brouillard tombait – ou bien était-ce la brume qui s'élevait ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle continuait toujours sa route. Plus elle avançait dans la direction du temple de la Déesse de la Lune et plus le ciel s'assombrissait. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle approchait de son but.

Elle utilisa une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître un soleil de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong au bout de son index. Hormis les petits cailloux et les quelques feuilles qui bordaient la route, il n'y avait rien d'autre aux alentours. Ce n'est qu'au bout de demi-heure de marche qu'elle distingua une immense forme ovale sur le côté –probablement un rocher.

Son intuition était bonne mais elle fut tout de même intriguée d'apercevoir une silhouette, assise, se trouver au sommet. Une jambe se balançait nonchalamment dans le vide tandis que l'autre était repliée contre son torse. Son avant-bras était posé sur le corps arrondi d'une guitare, et son poignet pendait mollement, comme s'il était cassé. En se rapprochant et en levant légèrement sa torche improvisé pour éclairer l'inconnu, elle remarqua que c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dont les mèches étaient teintes d'une couleur indigo.

Ce qui frappa le plus Rose, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait le tour du rocher, fut qu'il portait l'habit très distinctif d'un Dieu. Une tunique bleue foncée le couvrait, une ceinture – blanche pour lui– serrait sa taille, le tour surmonté d'une longue écharpe turquoise qui était drapée autour de son cou et retombait dans son dos ainsi que jusque sur le côté du rocher. Le souci, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être était-ce un Dieu de la génération précédente ? Quelle était sa particularité ? Comment s'appelait-t-il ? Et surtout, que faisait-il ici ? Au milieu de nulle part ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui poser toutes ces questions puisqu'il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et Rose pu voir qu'il possédait des yeux bleus entourés de noir –probablement du maquillage, qui accentuait encore plus son air mystérieux.

« Tu es perdue ? », demanda-t-il, de cette voix délicate qu'ont les personnes plus âgées.

« Euh... non. », répondit la blonde d'un ton peu assuré sous son observation.

« Alors que fais une Déesse dans cet endroit reculé de tout ? Où est-ce que tu penses aller ? Il n'y a rien par là-bas. », l'informa-t-il en tournant la tête vers le sentier couvert de brouillard.

« Je... », hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Après avoir débattu l'espace d'un instant, elle releva le menton dans un regard ardent et déterminé. « Je m'appelle Rose et je suis la Déesse du Soleil. Je vais au temple de la Déesse de la Lune pour la voir. »

« Tu veux voir la Déesse Noire de la Lune ? Même en sachant qu'elle n'existe pas ? », questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil étonné.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle existe ! Je le sens au fond de moi ! », assura Rose d'une voix confiante, le poing serré contre sa poitrine. « Et si personne ne l'a jamais rencontré, alors que je veux être la première. Je veux faire sa connaissance, devenir son amie, et prouver à tout le monde que toutes ces horribles accusations à son sujet sont fausses ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'on le dit ! »

L'inconnu fredonna en signe de compréhension puis, doucement, sans un mot, il tendit son doigt et fit briller une légère lumière. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, Rose restait silencieuse. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la sphère lumineuse s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître complétement. Le jeune homme baissa son index puis prit la parole.

« Tes paroles sont vraies : je ne décèle aucune mauvaises intentions en toi. Ton cœur est chaud et pur. Tu peux continuer ta route, Rose. »

La blonde se permit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement. Elle observa les paupières du jeune Dieu se fermer au même moment où ses lèvres roses s'étiraient dans un fin sourire.

« Suis les étoiles. Elles te guideront. », conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce et sage.

Rose fit un pas en avant mais quelque chose l'intrigua et la força à s'arrêter net pour lever un regard par-dessus de son épaule. Le jeune homme, qui commençait à reprendre sa guitare en main, sentit ses yeux sur lui et reporta son attention sur elle.

« Si j'avais eu de mauvaise intentions, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? » voulu-t-elle savoir, curieuse.

« Qui sait... ? », répondit-il mystérieusement.

C'était une réponse pour le moins étrange et qui ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Rose, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Comme il lui avait dit de faire, elle poursuivit sa route. Quand elle leva la tête vers le ciel, elle aperçut des petits points briller à travers le brouillard et savait qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction.

**.**

Après une longue marche, ses chevilles furent soudainement plonger dans une flaque d'eau turquoise. Malgré la brume, elle se repéra aux étoiles qui brillaient toujours haut dans le ciel sombre. Une fois que ses doigts de pieds butèrent contre une motte de terre englouti sous l'eau, elle sut que la baignade était terminée. Cette étendue d'eau, comme celle qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, était certainement là pour nettoyer la saleté qui s'était accumulée.

Elle remonta sur la terre ferme, qui est devenue de la pierre lisse, et activa la chaleur de ses pouvoirs pour sécher l'humidité de ses pieds et du long tissu blanc qui traînait derrière elle. A en juger par le brouillard qui s'évaporait pour laisser place à un escalier sans fin, son long voyage arrivait à son terme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut des marches entouré par deux stèles rocailleuses, personne ne se trouvait sur le pavillon. Aucune lumière n'étaient allumées et aucune vie ne semble bouger à l'intérieur C'était désert. Le cœur de Rose se dégonfla légèrement mais elle décida d'attendre tout de même. Peut-être que la Déesse de la Nuit était parti faire une promenade nocturne aux alentours et qu'elle allait revenir ?

Elle se permit de s'asseoir sur les marches en bois qui grincèrent sous son poids et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, le menton dans ses paumes. Paupières fermées, elle fredonna une mélodie dans le but de s'occuper jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire des lieux arrive. Rose attendit des secondes, des minutes, mais toujours personne.

Rose invoqua son mini soleil de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong pour le faire tourner autour du terrain vague qui se trouvait devant elle. D'un geste de l'index, elle s'amusa à faire des cercles et autres trajectoires fantaisies en imaginant des tas obstacles pour le ralentir.

Elle redescendit ensuite les marches pour faire quelques pas gracieux sur le bitume frais. C'était une danse qu'elle avait apprise quand elle était petite mais malheureusement pour elle, cela ne fit pas venir la Déesse de la Lune.

Perdant légèrement patiente, Rose s'allongea sur le parquais en haut des marches, les bras de part et d'autre du corps, puis poussa un soupire triste. Et si elle avait eu tord, après tout ? Et si Juleka n'existait pas ? Peut-être que ce n'était même pas son temple et qu'elle squattait un temple abandonné ?

En entendant soudainement un bruit de pas résonner sur le sol en pierre, elle se redressa et resta silencieuse. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une personne monter les dernières marches de son temple et avancer doucement vers le pavillon. Le cœur de Rose rata un battement et quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Une partie de l'esprit de Rose pensa distraitement que si quelqu'un devait être la Déesse de la Beauté, ce serait elle et non cette snob de Chloé. Ses cheveux, dont une partie était teinté de violet, étaient longs et noir. Elle portait une tunique violette qui lui arrivait aux genoux ainsi qu'une ceinture violette qui lui entourait la taille. Derrière ses jambes fines traînait un long tissu de même couleur qui n'avait pas l'air de la déranger puisqu'elle marchait normalement. Elle avait une écharpe bouffante fait de pli qui lui entourait les épaules et remontait en pointe derrière sa nuque. Cela lui donnait un air envoûtant.

La tête baissée, probablement perdu dans un flot de pensées, il semblerait que l'arrivante ne l'ait pas remarqué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva près de son temple, à un mètre de là, qu'elle releva enfin le menton. La réaction fut immédiate : elle s'arrêta net en croisant les yeux bleus de Rose, stupéfaite Choc et incompréhension passèrent sur son visage à moitié caché par sa frange à la teinture violette.

A l'aide d'une de ses paumes et de ses jambes, et pour ne pas l'effrayer, la blonde se leva lentement, son regard ne décrochant pas une seconde de celui de la Déesse de la Lune. Elle avait les yeux rougeâtres, presque cuivrés. Son maquillage sombre faisait ressortir la couleur particulière de ses yeux, et son teint de porcelaine complétait le tout dans une harmonie parfaite.

Après cet examen silencieux, Rose porta les mains à son visage pour se couvrir la bouche, n'y croyant toujours pas. C'était elle. La Déesse de la Lune.

« Tu existe vraiment... », chuchota-t-elle dans un regard brillant.

Juleka avait tressaillit et levé une main pour agripper un pan de vêtement qui bordait son cou, comme si son bras replié contre elle pouvait la protéger d'un quelconque danger. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, qui leur paru à toutes les deux une éternité, que la propriétaire des lieux parla enfin.

« Tu es... la Déesse du Soleil. », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix grave mais calme à la fois. « Rose, c'est ça ? »

La blonde descendit les marches des escaliers sur lesquelles elle s'était assise et acquiesça, les poings recroquevillés contre sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », voulu savoir Juleka. « Le Soleil n'est pas censé rencontrer la Lune. »

Comme si elle avait été prise la main dans la jarre à biscuit, Rose rentra timidement sa tête dans ses épaules et commença à s'expliquer, ses grands yeux bleus allant de leurs pieds, au visage maintenant impassible de son interlocutrice, et enfin pour jeter un bref coup d'œil aux deux stèles qui bordaient l'entrée de la cour.

« Je – Je sais. C'est juste que... nous avions récemment eu une réunion et les autres Dieux supposaient que tu n'existais pas parce que personne ne t'avais jamais vu. » babilla-t-elle maladroitement en continuant sur sa lancée, s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer. « Alors cela m'a intrigué, mais il n'y a pratiquement aucun information à ton sujet et j'ai pensé que peut-être, je pourrais essayer de venir ici pour voir si tu étais vraiment réelle. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, tu n'y étais pas et il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de vie qui bougeait dans ton temple. Donc j'ai attendue devant en me disant que tu était partie mais que tu pourrais venir et maintenant te voilà, et en te voyant j'ai le sentiment que tu n'es pas la Déesse maléfique que les rumeurs prétendent, je –... », inspira-t-elle à fond en gobant son souffle. « Bref, c'était impoli d'attendre sur les marches de ton temple sans ton autorisation, je suis désolé ! », expira-t-elle avant de se taire définitivement.

Elle ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres, prête à recevoir une réprimande ou même carrément un châtiment pour avoir pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Cependant, les secondes s'écoulèrent et la voix grave de Juleka ne s'éleva pas dans les airs. Rose ne sentait même pas d'aura sombre ou menaçante entourer la Déesse de la Lune.

Elle entendit ses pas nus avancer sur le bitume et les marches en bois de son temple grincer. Lorsqu'elle la sentit passer à côté d'elle sans un mot, Rose ré-ouvre les yeux de surprise et regarda le dos de Juleka ouvrir la porte principale pour la refermer de moitié dans un coulissement sourd.

Rose cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que la porte entre-ouverte était une invitation à la suivre ? Devait-elle attendre qu'elle revienne ? Est-ce qu'elle allait même revenir ? Ou bien est-ce qu'au contraire, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait prendre congé ? Est-ce que ses explications l'avaient vexés ?

Alors qu'elle tentait de délibérer si elle devait rester ou partir tout en balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre, la porte coulissa à nouveau. La blonde sursauta et leva la tête pour voir La Déesse de la Lune porter un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux fines tasses en terre cuite et une petite théière.

Juleka s'accroupit pour déposer le plateau en haut de marches, s'assied en silence, et jeta une œillade vers la blonde.

« La Déesse du Soleil a fait le chemin jusqu'à mon temple. Ce serait impoli de ne pas lui servir quelque chose à boire. », déclara-t-elle en remplissant une tasse fumante.

Rose accepta l'invitation et remonta doucement les marches en bois pour s'asseoir près d'elle tandis que son interlocutrice remplit la deuxième tasse. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement lorsqu'elle prit la tasse de thé en silence et baissa les yeux pour regarder le liquide orangé d'où une douce odeur s'y dégageait. Cela sentait bon. Elle avait prit le temps de faire le thé pour elle, elle ne pouvait –_voulait– _pas refuser. Il fallait croire qu'elle était resté un peu trop longtemps à fixer sa boisson puisque la voix profonde de Juleka s'éleva à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas mis de poison à l'intérieur,si c'est ce que tu te demandes. », rassura-t-elle alors que la blonde tournait aussi vite la tête vers elle et écarquillait les yeux tout en secouant rapidement sa main pour la contredire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer ! Je –... Merci pour le thé. », abandonna-t-elle dans un sourire maladroit avant de boire une gorgée, paupières fermées.

Camomille. Elle soupira d'aise et se détendit instantanément. Les épaules relaxées, elle tourna la tête pour voir Juleka siroter également son thé. Une vague d'excitation et de soulagement bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Rose, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que la Déesse de la Lune existait. Elle était là. Assise sur les marches de son temple. Bien vivante. En train de boire du thé en sa compagnie. Les autres Dieux seraient obligé de la croire une fois qu'elle reviendrait et leur dirait la vérité !

Lorsque le vent bougea légèrement ses longs cheveux et sa mèche violette qui lui permit de croiser ses deux yeux cuivrés qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur, Rose ne put contenir sa joie bien longtemps. Elle lui sourit largement au point de faire plisser les bords de ses yeux en même temps que ses lèvres lâchèrent un petit rire heureux –ou alors était-ce nerveux ? Cependant, elle remarqua que le visage de Juleka se contracta brièvement et se tourna aussitôt de l'autre côté, comme pour l'éviter. Rose cligna des yeux à cause de sa réaction, confuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », voulu-t-elle savoir.

Juleka resta silencieuse l'espace de quelques secondes, peut-être le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis parla d'une voix toujours calme en secouant la tête.

« Rien. Ton sourire m'a juste éblouit. »

« Oh. », répondit simplement la déesse du Soleil.

Puis la blonde se pencha en avant et rit une seconde fois. Sa réaction intrigua la déesse de la Lune, qui ne put s'empêcher de prêter à nouveau attention à elle, une question silencieuse dans son regard rougeâtre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Juleka », la rassura Rose dans un doux sourire. « Tu vas t'y habituer. »

Juleka écarquilla les yeux et la fixa en silence. A la vue de son expression étonné, Rose pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées et entendre son « _Parce que tu comptes revenir ?_ ». Et puis soudain, une vague d'embarras submergea la Déesse du Soleil, qui sentit son estomac se tordre brièvement et l'obligèrent à baisser les yeux sur ses genoux pendant que son ongle grattait la surface rugueuse de sa tasse.

« Enfin, si tu veux que je revienne bien sûr. », reprit-elle d'une petite voix. « Maintenant que je sais que tu existes réellement, je vais pouvoir venir te tenir compagnie, et puis on pourra aller voir – »

« Qui a dit que je voulais de la compagnie ? », rétorqua Juleka avant de se rendre compte que sa voix sonnait un peu trop rude. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, honteuse, puis tourna la tête pour se cacher encore derrière sa mèche.

Rose ne pouvait plus voir son visage mais elle se doutait qu'elle regardait ailleurs, comme si les pavés de pierre au sol étaient la chose la plus intéressante aux alentours. Bien qu'une sensation de honte se propagea à l'intérieur d'elle, la blonde resta silencieuse, essayant de trouver quelque chose à répliquer –n'importe quoi, pour lui faire comprendre que son intérêt était sincère et pure, mais le marmonnement de Juleka se fit entendre et attira son attention.

« Désolé. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on vienne me rendre visite. Et encore moins que ce soit _La Déesse du Soleil_ qui ait fait tout ce chemin pour me rencontrer. Surtout que ton temple est le plus éloigné du mien. », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque coupable.

« C'est vrai que ça fait du chemin, » acquiesça Rose. « mais ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air tellement seule ici et je... », s'arrêta-t-elle avant de tripoter son ample tissu orangé en soie qui pendait à ses coudes. « J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. Même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup, je pense que tu es une fille vraiment très gentille et calme. Je suis contente de voir que tu ne nous prend pas de haut comme le suggérait les autres Dieux. »

« Ils ont dit ça ? », demanda Juleka en arquant un sourcil.

Elle lui sourit d'un air contrit et haussa les épaules.

« Chloé nous a fait le coup il y a quelques années, alors certains ont pensé que tu devais être pareil. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bourdonna en signe de compréhension mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tandis qu'elle sirotait son thé, la Déesse du Soleil repensa inévitablement à toutes les autres méchancetés que ses camarades avaient dit au sujet de Juleka, et préféra les garder pour elle. Elle les poussa dans un coin de son esprit et en ferma l'accès. Hors de question de les redire à haute voix. Surtout qu'après avoir eu une conversation avec la concerné, Rose était convaincue que toutes les accusations à propos de la fameuse Déesse Noire de la Lune étaient fausses. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, le doute leur faisait certainement peur, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils préféraient rester dans le flou. Mais peut-être changeraient-ils d'avis si Juleka venait à la prochaine réunion des Dieux et s'ils voyaient qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ?

Cela amena d'ailleurs une autre question qui poussa Rose à jeter une autre œillade vers la déité sombre, et à tourner la tête pour attendre d'avoir son attention –chose qu'elle obtenu après que cette dernière ait bu une gorgée de thé et tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Si tu existe bel et bien, pourquoi tu ne viens jamais aux réunions et aux festivals qui célèbrent les Dieux ? », demanda la blonde d'une voix claire.

Le rougeâtre croisa le bleu et ne le lâcha pas. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que Juleka ferma les yeux pour ensuite observer à nouveau les stèles qui bordaient son temple. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait en silence, Rose eu le loisir d'observer le visage de son opposé de plus près. Sa mâchoire était fine mais bien définie, ses lèvres avaient un soupçon de gloss pâle, le léger vent permettait de mettre en valeur sa chevelure sombre aux pointes violettes, et la lune au-dessus d'elle accentuait encore plus cette aura apaisante qu'elle dégageait naturellement.

Son pouce frotta distraitement le bord de sa tasse, puis Juleka finit par parler d'une voix rauque mais avec une soupçon de malaise qu'elle cacha en baissant le menton.

« Je n'aime pas trop la foule et les interactions sociales. Je préfère être seule et avoir ma tranquillité. »

« Oh... »

« Sans compter que les dires à mon sujet ne sont pas très glorifiants. », dit-elle en coulant une œillade vers la blonde. « Tu as dû les entendre, non ? »

« Oui je les aient entendu. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que c'était faux. », assura-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur. « Même en ayant entendue les rumeurs qui protégeaient ton temple et même si j'avais peur, je suis quand même venue. Quand j'ai vu qu'aucun esprit ou être maléfique ne m'a repoussé lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ton domaine, je savais qu'il y avait une chance pour que mon instinct soit juste ! C'est vrai que je ne te connais que depuis tout à l'heure, et tu penses probablement que je suis naïve de te faire autant confiance mais je peux sincèrement dire que tu n'es pas comme les autres le disent ! Tu es une fille vraiment formidable, gentille, belle, qui possède une sérénité douce mais puissante, qui veille sur les autres malgré ton air détaché comme tu l'as fait avec moi depuis que je suis là, et nous sommes peut-être totalement opposé, mais je... je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, je le sens, c'est tout ! », affirma la blonde avec véhémence en ignorant les battements, un peu trop frénétiques, qui pulsaient contre sa cage thoracique.

Bouche-bée et immobile, le cerveau de Juleka semblait s'être court-circuiter. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'elle papillonna des yeux et ne tarda pas à pincer ses lèvres alors qu'elle assimilait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour la première fois, elle parue mal-à-l'aise sous le flot de compliments que la Déesse du Soleil avait lâché d'une traite. Elle se tortilla brièvement sur le bord des marches en bois, le regard fuyant, et Rose crut voir un soupçon de rose sur ses pommettes mais la grand mèche cacha une bonne partie de son visage, c'était donc impossible à certifier clairement.

Un bruissement de vêtement attira l'attention de la blonde, qui baissa les yeux sur la jupe mauve que Juleka tenait fermement entre ses poings tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant, presque recroquevillé sur elle-même.

« Juleka ? », osa Rose d'une petite voix.

L'espace d'une instant, elle hésita mais décida que le silence persistant et la position immobile de la maîtresse des lieux était trop inquiétant pour ne pas faire un geste. Sans un mot, elle tendit la main pour la poser délicatement sur le tissu qui recouvrait son omoplate. Les muscles de la Déesse de la Lune se contractèrent à son contact mais elle ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Elle se détendit même au bout de quelques secondes. Cependant, Rose n'eut pas le loisir de célébrer cette petite victoire puisque la voix rauque de Juleka s'éleva calmement, non sans une certainement émotion.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un dit autant de choses positives à mon sujet. Et entendre tout ça venant de toi, _la Déesse du Soleil_... eh bien... », hésita-t-elle avant de déglutir. « Ça me touche. Merci. »

La blonde sourit doucement et se pencha pour tenter d'attraper le regard de son interlocutrice derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs. Une fois qu'elle croisa son regard rougeâtre, timide et brillant de reconnaissance, elle prit la parole d'une voix qui aurait pu égaler celle du Dieu de la Sagesse.

« J'ai beau être le Soleil et toi la Lune, je ne suis en aucun cas supérieure. Nous sommes opposés, certes, mais nous sommes aussi complémentaire. Sur un même piédestal. Alors ne te sous-estimes pas, d'accord ? », dit-elle en posant à nouveau sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

Juleka ne soutenu pas bien longtemps son regard et détourner rapidement les yeux. Elle marmonna quelque chose que la blonde ne comprit pas mais acquiesça néanmoins d'un mouvement de la tête pour faire passer son message.

« Oh, et encore une chose Juleka. », reprit la Déesse du Soleil, attirant encore son attention. « Tu peux m'appeler Rose, tu sais ? », proposa-t-elle gentiment. « Pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. »

« Rose... », chuchota la Déesse de la Lune, comme pour tester son prénom qui roulait sur sa langue –et, oh mon dieu que c'était parfait.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne laisser son embarras et sa joie prendre le dessus, la blonde garda le silence et approuva d'une signe de tête. Elle récupéra sa main pour saisir sa tasse de thé qu'elle avait posé près de sa hanche elle ne savait plus trop à quel moment. Elle en finit le fond dans une grimace qu'elle ne put cacher. Front et nez plissé, elle toisa le thé qui avait refroidit, se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir fini lorsqu'il était encore tiède.

Un souffle amusé atteignit ses oreilles et obligèrent Rose à tourner la tête vers la propriétaire des lieux, surprise d'avoir perçue un semblant de rire, mais cette dernière dissimula très bien son expression en portant sa propre tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Rose fronça les sourcils, ayant maintenant le doute de savoir si elle avait bien entendue son léger rire ou si elle avait fabulé.

Le silence retomba à nouveaux entre les deux Déesses mais il n'était pas lourd ou désagréable. Lorsque la blonde sentit une légère brise lui passer dans la nuque et parcourir ses cheveux courts, elle observa le vent faire flotter ses longs morceaux de tissu dans l'air, comme les douces vagues d'un océan paisible.

Le _tonk_ d'une tasse contre une surface lisse résonna, et Rose en profita pour rendre la tienne à la Déesse de la Lune : elle n'avait plus soif et elle n'allait pas garder la tasse en main éternellement.

« Tu sais, Rose, », commença alors Juleka en la prenant pour la poser délicatement sur le plateau. « j'ai réfléchis à ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure – à propos du fait d'avoir de la compagnie. »

« Oui. », acquiesça la Déesse du Soleil avec prudence avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains jointes. « Et tu as dit que tu préférais être seule et avoir ta tranquillité. Je pense toujours que ce serait trop triste de rester ici sans personne à qui parler mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, alors je respecterais ton choix. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie. »

« C'est juste. », admit Juleka d'une voix rauque, sans savoir qu'elle venait de briser le cœur de la blonde, qui ressentait aussitôt une profonde tristesse lui monter à la gorge et faisait maintenant de son mieux pour arrêter la chaleur qui s'accumulait derrière ses grands yeux bleus. Elle déglutit dans l'espoir de faire passer le caillot ardent qui s'était logé dans sa gorge mais sans succès.

« Mais je pense que... si c'est toi qui vient me rendre visite... », continua alors la voix grave de Juleka en la regardant à nouveau. « je peux faire une exception. »

Attends.

Quoi ?, se demanda Rose en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour répéter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre dans sa tête. Elle lança au passage un regard plein de confusion vers les yeux cuivrés qui l'accueillait toujours aussi tranquillement – et avec peut-être un soupçon de gratitude.

« Après tout, nous sommes complémentaire. Ça pourrait marcher. », ajouta la jeune femme aux vêtements mauves en haussant les épaules.

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendue ?

La Déesse de la Lune lui permettait de revenir ?

Est-ce que cela voulait dire... qu'elle acceptait de devenir son amie ?

Pour de vrai ?

A en juger par l'air serein qu'arborait le visage de son interlocutrice, il n'y avait plus de doute quant à ses intentions. Un énorme soulagement inonda Rose, et la lave qui s'était entasser à l'intérieur d'elle devint alors aussi calme qu'un étang un soir de pleine lune.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisque le visage de Rose s'illumina instantanément. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot de remerciement que Juleka porta aussitôt ses mains à ses yeux et gémit dans un bruit sourd en se détournant instinctivement. A ce moment-là, la blonde comprit que la lumière avait du jaillir à nouveau autour d'elle et qu'elle avait du éblouir l'autre déesse sans faire exprès.

« Oh, excuse-moi Juleka. », lâcha-t-elle dans un large sourire aussi désolé qu'heureux tout en posant une main douce dans le creux de son bras afin de l'apaiser.

Encore une fois, Rose sentit la Déesse de la Lune se crisper à son toucher. Elle nota distraitement que sa peau était douce puis, ne voulant pas pousser sa chance trop loin, décida de retirer sa main, manquant instantanément la brève chaleur qui s'en était dégagé.

La jeune femme à la longue cheveux sombre, enfin libre de ses mouvements, baissa ensuite un de ses bras pour le reposer tranquillement sur ses cuisses tandis qu'elle s'accouda avec l'autre et appuya son menton dans le creux de sa paume, couvrant ainsi une partie de sa bouche.

« Tu vas me rendre aveugle. », marmonna Juleka dans une moue faussement accusatrice.

Loin d'être vexée, Rose éclata de rire tout en couvrant sa bouche. L'espace d'un instant, elle cru voir les lèvres de la Déesse de la Lune se contracter vers le haut. Cela pouvait très bien être un trouble de sa propre vision comme cela pouvait être son imagination, mais elle rangea tout de même ce souvenir dans un coin de son cerveau.

« Alors... si les rumeurs sont toutes fausses, je suppose tu ne peux pas non plus effacer les souvenirs des gens et les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ? », questionna Rose, curieuse, après avoir s'être calmer.

Juleka secoua négativement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas une telle habilité. », répondit-elle avant de pencher distraitement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle contemplait l'idée. Cette fois-ci, un bref et minuscule sourire taquin étira _réellement_ ses lèvres. « Même si ça serait grave cool. »

Cette remarque valut un halètement surpris de la part de Rose, qui porta dramatiquement ses mains à son visage. Et puis, juste comme ça, la conversation coula naturellement entre elles.

Elles passèrent leur temps à parler de tout et de rien. Du moins, Rose faisait pratiquement tout le travail et la Déesse de la Lune fournissait uniquement quelques commentaires ici et là, ou bien elle hochait la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait toujours. La brise fraîche de la nuit emporta leur doux sourire, leur connaissance sur l'autre, et leur légère plaisanterie sur un sujet frivole. Rose raconta même des anecdotes concernant les autres Dieux et leurs caractères différents qui donnaient lieu, le plus souvent, à des interactions explosives. Elle faisait de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos, manquant de frapper son amie par inadvertance. Mais heureusement, Juleka su se distancer à temps pour les éviter, non sans avoir un sourire amusé qui faisait briller son regard rougeâtre.

Et parfois, lorsque Rose lui confiait quelque chose à voix basse comme si elle lui disait un secret ou qu'elle arrivait à une partie intéressante, ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur l'épaule, l'avant-bras, ou encore de le poignet Juleka. Si la Déesse de Lune continuait de se crisper à ce genre de geste tactile, elle finit par se détendre et accueillit le contact des doigts de Rose avec ce que la Déesse du Soleil perçut comme de la gratitude silencieuse. Pour l'accepter. Pour lui faire sentir et comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un monstre ou une abomination que personne ne voudrait toucher.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, la blonde appris notamment que Juleka avait un frère du nom de Luka, qu'il était le Dieu des Étoiles, et que c'était un peu comme s'il veillait sur elle. Rose trouva ça absolument adorable et s'extasiait sur le fait que s'ils n'avaient pas été frères et sœurs, cela aurait pu être tellement romantique. Malheureusement, ces réactions d'émerveillement coûtèrent deux autres gémissements de la jeune femme aux cheveux sombre qui avait été ébloui, un autre rire semi-désolé et une caresse sur le bras de la part de son opposé.

Au milieu de tout ça, la question à été posé de savoir si, au vu de l'heure qui s'égrainait et du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour faire le chemin inverse, la Déesse du Soleil ne devrait pas rentrer dans son temple. Cependant, la blonde avait secoué la tête. « Encore un peu. », avait-t-elle dit d'un air fatigué. De sa voix grave, Juleka lui avait gentiment rétorqué qu'elle serait complétement crevé et qu'elle devrait lutter pour rester éveillé afin que les autres puissent avoir de la lumière.

« Une journée sans lumière ne les tuera pas. », avait répliqué Rose dans une moue. La Déesse de la Lune avait argumenté en disant qu'elle allait se faire réprimander mais Rose n'avait rien voulu savoir.

« S'il te plaît ? », avait-t-elle supplié avec ses yeux de chiots.

La blonde était sûre que Juleka n'avait pas manqué la lueur triste qui s'était glissé dans ses prunelles bleues à ce moment-là. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et embraya sur un autre sujet dès que la propriétaire des lieux abandonna dans un « Je t'aurais prévenue ».

Rose demanda ensuite à ce que sa nouvelle amie lui raconte une histoire à l'époque où elle était enfant. Après avoir soupirer, cette dernière s'exécuta. La blonde en profita pour s'allonger doucement sur le parquais derrière elle, les mains sur le ventre, et la tête tournée vers la silhouette mauve qui se dessinait au clair de lune. Étant en plein milieu d'une phrase, Juleka s'interrompit pour la regarder prendre ses aises, et fronça brièvement les sourcils.

« Si tu t'endors sur les marches de mon temple, j'te réveillerais pas, tu sais ? », marmonna-t-elle.

Son avertissement eu l'audace de faire rire la Déesse du Soleil, qui lui assura que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais dix minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse. Paupières fermées, Rose s'était endormie avec un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

Son subconscient entendit encore la voix rauque de Juleka parler comme si elle était sous l'eau. Continuait-elle son histoire sans savoir que la blonde n'arrivait plus à saisir ce qu'elle disait ? Elle sentit quelque chose la recouvrir et se blottit instinctivement contre le tissu doux, inspirant au passage l'odeur agréable qu'il contenait. Cela sentait comme les pins de forêt lors d'une nuit fraîche.

Quelque part entre deux eaux, Rose semblait percevoir une voix masculine, légère et sage, flotter dans les airs mais elle n'était pas sûre. Ses oreilles attrapèrent les mots « souvenirs », « non », « renvoyer », « juste », « temple » mais n'arrivait pas à relier les points entre eux. Tout ce qu'elle sentit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, c'était d'être recouverte d'une chaleur apaisante, de la sensation de voler, et son corps se posant doucement sur un matelas.


End file.
